Seasons of Love
by poire-gourmande
Summary: Kurt and Rachel moved together in NYC, leaving Blaine and Finn, their boyfriends, in Lima. Four really close friends, so close that anything could happen. K/R/F/B in every combination possible.
1. January

This chapter: Kurt/Rachel

* * *

><p>Rachel was sipping champagne, glad that Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself. It had been hard to convince him to accompany her to that New Year's party thrown by one of her coworkers, but he was on the dance floor, glass of champagne in hand, and he seemed like he was having fun.<p>

They didn't have enough money to go back home for the holidays, and she managed to convince him to come instead of moping around the apartment, thinking about Blaine. What ultimately convinced him was the promise of free champagne and the guilt he felt when Rachel pointed out that she'd have to kiss a perfect stranger at midnight if he didn't come.

Rachel drained her glass and joined Kurt on the dance floor. The song _Barbra Streisand_ started to play; they turned to each other, matching grins on their faces.

"That's our song!" Rachel exclaimed.

"That, sweetie, is a call for celebration," he said, dragging her by the hand towards the refreshment table.

Champagne glasses clinked and Kurt quickly downed his.

"You know it's not a shot, do you?" Rachel asked.

"Shots? That's a fabulous idea!"

Rachel giggled. Kurt was already tipsy and she loved seeing him like that. He was always so busy with school and work that he barely had time to just relax and let loose.

He poured eight shots of some pink alcohol and slid four of them towards her. Rachel stared at him, bewildered.

"What? It's New Year's Eve and we miss our boyfriends. We should do something crazy we won't remember in the morning!"

His grin was contagious; Rachel grabbed the nearest glass. Kurt nodded approvingly, raising one of his own shots.

"To you!"

"To us," she replied.

The first shot burned down her throat, leaving a sickenly sweet aftertaste. The second one almost made her sick. By the third shot, Kurt stood way closer to her, and she couldn't remember why they were laughing so hard.

She spilled half of the fourth one down the front of her dress and in her cleavage. Kurt stood there, mesmerized, his eyes burning through her skin, until she downed the rest of her glass and motioned to steal his.

"Watch out, Missy!" he warned, eyes snapping back up. "That one's mine!"

Rachel giggled, and waited for him to down his shot before grabbing his arm and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance!" she yelled above the music.

When he was drunk, Kurt's dancing was completely different. He dropped his usual shimmy, holding her tight against him, his hands low on her back. Rachel felt a shiver down her spine. Everything was blurry, because of the alcohol; she only registered flashes of sensations.

The warmth of Kurt's body pressed against hers. Colourful lights blinking. The bass sound pumping in her head. Kurt's breath on her neck, making her shiver. Kurt's hands trailing lower and lower. Her overwhelming urge to get closer to him.

As if he had read her thoughts, Kurt pressed in closer, burying his head in her neck. As she felt his harness against her leg, she let out a small gasp.

Kurt pulled back, looking embarrassed. Rachel didn't know what to do or say – she just knew that she wanted more.

Someone suddenly shouted: "TEN!" and everybody started to count down to the New Year, saving her from finding something to say.

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted as the ball dropped on the large TV screen.

Kurt smiled at her and leaned in to hug her.

"Happy New Year, Rachel," he whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year," she answered, trying to dissipate the fog that surrounded her mind.

"Still want that midnight kiss?" Kurt asked.

She nodded as he leaned in. His lips grazed hers in a chaste kiss, but, unable to resist any longer, she pulled him close, parting her lips. He deepened the kiss, and she forgot everything else around them – streamers and confetti in her hair, _Auld Lang Syne_ badly sung, champagne popping – she just got lost in his embrace.

After a while, Kurt pulled back, his hands lingering on Rachel's waist.

"Is this a bad idea?" he asked with a concerned look.

"I don't care," Rachel said breathily.

"Then let's go home," he said, taking a glass of champagne from a tray and downing it.

Rachel followed him through the crowd. Kurt grabbed their coats and pulled her outside in the cold winter's night.

He hailed a cab and held the door open as she got in. After he told their address to the driver, he turned to face Rachel, looking both relieved and lustful. His hand went to cup the nape of her neck as they both leaned in. Their lips met, warm and desiring, as Rachel's hands made their way under Kurt's shirt. His skin was soft and hot under her touch and it made her want so much more.

He bit her lower lip, making her gasp and dig her fingernails in his skin. It was all too much and not nearly enough. She couldn't wait until they got home. When the cab finally came to a halt in front of their building, she threw a twenty to the driver, not even caring about how much it cost.

They tumbled out of the cab and into their building, barely making it upstairs as they couldn't seem to get their hands off each other. Digging through her purse to find her keys felt like an eternity, especially with Kurt distracting her with those mind blowing kisses on her neck.

She finally managed to open the door and dragged him inside, pulling him by the tie. He closed the door behind them and pressed her against it, trying to kiss her and undress them both at the same time. Their coats and her purse were thrown on the couch, quickly joined by his shirt and tie.

He unzipped her dress gently and stopped to look at her as it pooled at her feet. She was standing in front of Kurt, wearing nothing more than her underwear, and the thought of it turned her on to no end. His voice was deep as he groaned her name, his eyes dark with lust. He pulled her closer, his hands warm on her skin as he hooked her legs around his waist.

Kurt took Rachel to his bedroom and he threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her to ravish her lips. She was surprised by his roughness, yet she really liked it; it was so unexpected of him. She let her hands wander on his back, wanting to discover him, but it wasn't enough; she needed to see more of him. She rolled over to straddle him and she undid his belt and his pants. He lifted his hips up to let her take off his pants and his briefs.

Rachel gasped at the sight. Kurt was completely naked under her, and she could see how hard he was, just for her. Heat pooled at the pit of her stomach and she needed him so much, yet she couldn't stop staring at him.

Kurt was looking concerned. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"What – No, of course not. It's just that you are so beautiful and I want you so much..."

Kurt sat up to take her in his arms.

"I want you too, god, I don't think I've ever wanted someone this much."

He turned them over to be on top of her and leaned down to kiss her, all teeth and tongue. His leg slipped between hers and he pressed his thigh against her core.

"Rachel, you're so wet," he said, his voice almost a moan.

"I need you so much," she begged, feeling his hardness against her hip.

Kurt kissed her, letting his lips trail down her neck, kissing and biting all the way to her breasts. He pushed her bra straps down and she shivered and arched her back to help him unhook it. Kurt threw her bra on the floor, stopping for a moment to take it all in. Rachel squirmed; she desperately needed him and couldn't wait a second more.

"Kurt..." she pleaded.

"You're perfect," he whispered, still unable to look away from her trembling body.

She bucked her hips up, and the friction on Kurt's cock got him out of his trance. He leaned down, taking one of Rachel's nipples in his mouth as he grinded down on her thigh. Rachel threw her head back, moaning in pleasure as he bit softly on her nipple, teasing her with the tip of his tongue.

Kurt's erection was harder than ever against her thigh, and she felt like she was about to explode. Pushing Kurt back on the bed, she sat up and took off her soaking wet panties. She let out a satisfied chuckle when she heard Kurt taking a sharp breath.

She rummaged in Kurt's nightstand, where she was guessing he kept his condoms. Sure enough, they were there and she took one out of the box and tore the package open. Straddling Kurt, who could do nothing but stare at her in amazement and excitation, she rolled the condom down on his hardness. Her mind was racing; she couldn't believe what was about to happen, but she knew there was nothing she wanted more than this.

She leaned down to kiss Kurt and shivered as his fingers trailed down her back to come rest on her hips. She lifted herself up on her knees and aligned Kurt's cock to her entrance. Taking a deep breath, she sank down on it. She muffled a cry when she felt how deep Kurt was buried inside of her, but it didn't hurt, not really. His fingers stuttered on her hips, and she watched as his mouth fell wide open without a sound, his eyes squeezing shut.

Leaning down, she kissed him passionately before her ache for him became too much. She needed to really feel him inside her. She started moving, up and down, taking him as deep as she could. Kurt's hips bucked up and they soon fell into a rhythm, each of their thrusts eliciting a moan from Kurt.

The air felt thick and warm, almost electric. Alcohol was running through their veins, and Kurt's touch on her bare skin was overwhelming, sending sparks through her entire body. Kurt dug his nails deeper in her flesh, leaning up to catch her lips for a sloppy, horny kiss.

"Rachel – I'm – I'm gonna – "

He didn't need to say it: he suddenly pressed Rachel hard against him and she could feel his entire body shake under her as he moaned her name.

Rachel had made Kurt come and the mere thought of it – plus the way he panted in her ear – was enough to bring her over the edge. She clenched around him as she screamed in delight. Her limbs gave way under her and she fell on Kurt, as she came down from the most amazing orgasm she had ever had.

She vaguely noticed Kurt getting up to throw away the condom and get a towel to clean her up. She barely drifted off to sleep, cuddling against him when he went back to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, she woke up alone in a huge bed. Nothing unusual there, but her head felt like it was about to burst and when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a maroon bedspread, instead of her light blue one. Sitting up straight, she quickly realized that she was in Kurt's room – naked! – and everything came back to her.<p>

Wrapping herself in Kurt's sheet, she ran to her room and got dressed, dreading the inevitable moment when she'd have to talk to Kurt. She finally gathered enough courage to walk into the kitchen. Kurt as sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and he looked like he had a headache to match hers. When he saw her, he got up silently and poured a glass of water which he handed to her with a couple of caplets.

Rachel nodded a silent thank you, and poured herself a cup of much-needed coffee before sitting down in front of Kurt. They both kept their eyes to their steaming mugs for a while, trying to avoid each other, even though they were at the same table.

Both finally spoke up at the same time.

"Rachel, I – "

"About last – "

"We were drunk," Kurt said pointedly.

"Won't happen again," Rachel added.

"So..." Kurt was still avoiding looking at her.

"No need to tell Finn and Blaine, right?"

"There's nothing to tell," Kurt replied, setting down his cup of coffee and leaving the room.

The next weeks were going to be awkward, Rachel was sure of it.


	2. February

This chapter: Finn/Blaine

* * *

><p>Finn looked at his cell phone as he finished his shift at the garage. It was almost four, and he knew Blaine would get out of school soon, so he texted him to know if he wanted to come by and watch the game.<p>

Since Kurt and Rachel had moved to New York, Blaine and Finn had been spending much more time together. They figured that keeping busy might help them miss Kurt and Rachel less, so they were really good bros now. They played videogames and watched movies together.

He was about to get in his car when his phone beeped. It was a text from Blaine, who accepted his invitation and said they'd meet at Finn's place. When Finn pulled in front of his house, he cursed under his breath at the sight of their snow-covered driveway.

Finn liked snow: he'd watched it fall all day at work and it was really pretty. However, he'd forgotten that he'd have to shovel: Burt and Carole were away for some political stuff and some city law forbid to park in the street during the night.

He frowned as he got out of his car and got a shovel in the garage. He had just started shovelling when he saw Blaine's car pull behind his. Blaine didn't seem fazed by the amount of snow, which got up to his knees – mid-calf for Finn – in fact, he asked for a shovel.

Finn told him where the second one was and thanked him profusely when he came back from the garage.

"Seriously, dude, you don't have to!"

"I want to help you," Blaine insisted. I can't just watch you work your ass off!"

Finn grinned at Blaine's helpfulness.

An hour later, they were finally done and they got in. They shed their wet winter clothes and Finn put them in the dryer. He joined Blaine in the kitchen – apparently he made a mean hot chocolate.

For a minute, Finn stopped in the kitchen doorway, paralyzed by the sight of Blaine. His hair was wet and curly, which Finn hadn't noticed when he took off his hat. His shirt was sticking to his skin – Finn realized that the shovelling had made both of them sweat a lot – and he could see a sliver of skin at the bottom of Blaine's back as he stretched to reach the upper shelf.

Blaine finally turned around and noticed Finn standing there, which got him out of his trance.

"Do you think you can get me the cocoa? I can't reach it."

"The cocoa?" Finn had trouble gathering his thoughts. "Oh, right."

He reached Blaine in three steps and stretched above him, really close to him, to get the can. Blaine shot him a weird look, but Finn didn't know how to react so he just sat down at the table while Blaine prepared the hot chocolate. Finn didn't understand what had just happened. He didn't know why Blaine's body had had this effect on him.

He decided to act as if nothing happened. Blaine and he were just bros and Finn was straight; there was no reason to pay attention to what had happened. Blaine handed him a steaming mug of chocolate covered in so many marshmallows that he couldn't even see the liquid under them. Finn flashed the brightest grin at Blaine.

"Wow, thanks, dude!"

"No problem," Blaine replied, blowing on his drink while he waited for it to cool down a bit. "Hey, do you think I could borrow a shirt? This one is soaked," he added, pulling at the hem to demonstrate.

There it was. That sliver of skin again.

_Focus, Finn. Blaine asked you a question. What was it again?_

_Right. A new shirt. _

"Sure," he finally replied when his brain decided to kick in. "Do you want me to put this one in the wash?"

"That would be great," Blaine said, and he took it off.

Blaine was sitting bare-chested, _sweaty_, in front of Finn, who couldn't compute at all. All thoughts had left his brain except one.

He was definitely attracted to Blaine.

"Finn? Is everything okay?"

Blaine's hand was on his arm and he looked concerned. Finn realized he'd been staring and that Blaine was handing him his damp shirt.

"Right, a shirt," Finn said, remembering what he was supposed to do.

He climbed the stairs to his room, dropping Blaine's shirt in the wash on the way, his thoughts focussed on one thing: Blaine was shirtless in his kitchen.

And Finn wanted him very much.

He chose one of his shirts – one too small for him, so that Blaine wouldn't look too lost in it – and made his way back to the kitchen. He handed the shirt to Blaine, who thanked him, but simply set it on the table. He was apparently too absorbed by his hot chocolate to bother getting dressed.

"What's going on, Finn?" he finally asked.

"Wh – what do you mean?"

"You've been acting really weird all afternoon."

"I – I don't know what you're talking about," Finn stuttered, trying to avoid looking at Blaine.

"Alright, then," Blaine seemed to believe him. He put down his mug with a little smile and put on Finn's shirt, buttoning it up quite slowly.

It was still too big for him, and Finn found himself even more turned on by the sight of Blaine wearing his clothes. So much, in fact, that he choked on his drink. When he stopped coughing, he looked up to see Blaine smelling the shirt with his eyes closed.

"It smells good," Blaine said, so softly that Finn didn't know if it was said to him. "And it's really soft."

It was a really old flannel shirt that Finn used to wear in freshman year, and he forbid his mom to throw it away because it was so soft.

And now Blaine was practically hugging himself to feel the fabric, and Finn ached because he wanted to be the one those fingers caressed. Blaine looked up and stared right into Finn's eyes. Finn desperately tried to think of something to say so Blaine wouldn't find out that Finn wanted him.

"We've missed half the game," he said desperately.

"I don't think you mind." Blaine's voice was different, more... seductive?

He got up and was slowly making his way around the table, towards Finn, who had no idea what was going on.

Blaine's face was now inches from Finn's, and he was all but straddling him. With the same confident, sexy voice he used before, he spoke:

"If I'm not mistaken, you want this as much as I do. It would explain your strange behavior."

Finn couldn't do anything but nod in agreement. Blaine sat in his lap, his arms around Finn's neck.

"I've wanted this for quite some time now, but today... You were so sexy with that sweaty look, and you finally seemed interested. What do you say?" Their lips were now millimeters apart; Finn could feel Blaine's breath on his lips when he spoke.

"Mom and Burt are out for the weekend," he said breathily, before he closed the distance between their lips.

Blaine's lips were soft, eager, and sweet from the chocolate. Kissing him felt so natural, like he'd done it forever it; was as normal as beating him at Mario Kart. He slipped his hands under Blaine's shirt; he needed to touch him. The contact made Blaine gasp, and Finn took this occasion to deepen the kiss, finding Blaine's tongue with his own.

Blaine wove his fingers through Finn's short hair. Finn didn't know his scalp could be so sensitive – it made him moan and dig his fingers into Blaine's skin.

"I want you so much," Blaine breathed in Finn's mouth.

Finn felt exactly the same; he got up, hooking Blaine's legs around his waist, and made his way upstairs to his room. They kept kissing all the way upstairs; their kisses were frantic and needy, as if they were trying to devour each other.

Blaine's fingers were pulling at the hem of his shirt, trying to undress him in the middle of the staircase. Their breathing was quickening, they were panting in each other's mouth, trying to kiss and lick and bite at the same time. Finn's shirt was bunched up under his arms as Blaine couldn't take it off while Finn was holding him up, but he was still running his hands all over Finn's back.

Finn was glad the stairs were carpeted because he almost fell and dropped Blaine in his haste to get to his room. They finally got there, and Finn kicked the door shut behind them before dropping Blaine on the bed.

Blaine scrambled up to his knees, pulling Finn closer by his belt loops. He let his lips trail down Finn's chest. Finn took off his shirt while Blaine kissed and licked him all over, teasing his nipples with the tip of his tongue.

Finn then went to work on Blaine's shirt – Finn's shirt, who looked so sexy on his small frame – unbuttoning it while Blaine was still busy making his nipples as hard as possible. When Finn undid the last button and slid Blaine's shirt off his shoulders, Blaine nibbled teasingly at his left nipple, making him gasp.

Finn had never needed something this much. He pushed Blaine back on the bed and climbed on top of him to kiss him. Their skins felt so good against each other, sticky from all the sweating, sharing a warmth that irradiated the whole room. Finn's entire body was flat against Blaine's their legs intertwined, and Finn was so lost in kissing Blaine that he forgot to rest his weight on his elbows.

"Sorry, am I crushing you?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"A little, but I love it," Blaine answered, a bit out of breath.

Panicked, Finn rolled on his side next to Blaine.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..."

Blaine was grabbing at Finn's chest, trying to get him back on top.

"No, I swear," he said hurriedly. "I love the feeling... Being pressed into the mattress, unable to move..."

Blaine had a look of lust while he talked that made Finn so horny that he rolled back on top of him and started kissing him again. Blaine was apparently turned on as well: his hips kept bucking up, and Finn could feel on his hip how hard he was.

Finn was hard as well, and he loved the feeling of Blaine's hips against his cock. He grinded his hips down to get more of that much-needed friction. Blaine's gasps and moans punctuated every thrust and told him just how much Blaine loved this. Kissing had been replaced by panting into each other's open mouth and sloppily licking at tongues and lips.

"I want you so much, I need you – " Blaine breathed.

"Me too," Finn growled, grinding down harder to get some release.

" – in me."

At these words, Finn stopped still. He was sure that the tiniest touch could make him come. Hit bit down on Blaine's lower lip and knew he'd drawn blood when he felt the familiar salty taste on his tongue. He got up to his knees, wrestling his belt and pants open. He was shaking so much he could hardly undo his belt; Blaine had to do it. He stared deep into Finn's eyes as he dropped Finn's pants and boxers on the floor and did the same with his own.

Finn rummaged in his nightstand to find a condom and lube – he'd bought a bottle when Rachel had moved and he had started experimenting alone. Blaine took the bottle from his hands and asked him, in a sultry voice:

"Do you want to watch?"

Finn couldn't do anything but nod. The way Blaine asked him, the look in his eyes, what he was about to do, it was nearly enough to make him cream his pants, and he had to think of the mailman to calm down. When he opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized were closed, Blaine was sitting against the headboard and his slick fingers were grazing his own entrance. Finn swallowed heavily and sat down in front of him, close enough to touch him, but far enough to see everything.

Blaine pushed a finger inside of him and moaned, which made Finn look up. The faces he made were as hot as seeing him fingering himself, and Finn didn't know where to look. Blaine now had two fingers sliding in and out of his ass and Finn couldn't look away.

Blaine finally put a third finger in, moaning Finn's name as he did so. Finn couldn't control himself anymore. He bounced forward and straddled one of Blaine's legs, out of the way so that Blaine could still move his hand. Finn licked a trail from Blaine's shoulder to his earlobe and sank his teeth hard into his neck. Blaine's entire body jerked and Finn groaned, sucking at the warm skin. He made his way to Blaine's ear and whispered:

"Ready?"

"God yes." Blaine looked like he was about to faint or burst and he was completely still, except for his fingers, who were still moving in and out his ass. He looked overwhelmed, and moaned in such a needy fashion that Finn decided to take control. He pulled Blaine to make him lie on the bed and he turned him around, flat on his chest. He grabbed at his hips to make him hold his ass up. Blaine moaned wantonly.

"You like this, huh?" Finn growled while he rolled the condom on his hardness.

"Come on, need you..."

Blaine's begging sent sparks down Finn's spine, and he couldn't wait a second more. One hand on Blaine's hip to steady himself, the other grabbed his cock and aligned it to Blaine's entrance. He pushed in, slowly at first. As Blaine's whimpers switched from pain to pleasure, he sank in until his balls grazed Blaine's.

Blaine felt so tight around Finn's cock, all warm and slick, and Finn didn't want to move just yet. Blaine was trying to thrust his hips up to get him to move.

"Fuck me, Finn, please," he begged.

Finn's hands moved from Blaine's hips to his shoulder blades, and he pressed down, hard, until Blaine's chest was flat against the mattress, his ass sticking up in the air. Finn then slid out of him, almost all the way out, and slammed back in. Blaine's shout was muffled by the pillow but was still unmistakeable.

Finn needed to hear more of Blaine's shouts and moans, so he slid out and pounded back in, each time harder and faster. Blaine moaned again as he clenched around Finn's cock. Finn couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt his balls tighten and slammed hard into Blaine one last time. The wave hit him hard and his entire body trembled as he came. He fell on Blaine, letting his weight press him down. He shouted Blaine's name and sank his teeth in the skin between Blaine's shoulder blades.

He stayed still for a while, trying to stop his body from shaking, until he felt Blaine move frantically under him. Finn rolled on his side and his soft cock twitched when he saw that he had left his mark on several places of Blaine's skin, where he had bitten him.

He suddenly realized that Blaine was grinding down on the bed, trying to get some release. Finn growled and turned him over, getting on his knees to take Blaine's throbbing cock in his mouth. Blaine gasped when Finn wrapped his slick mouth around his cock. Blaine's hands shot up to grab Finn's head.

Finn loved the feeling. He had never had a cock in his mouth before, but he loved having his mouth full of Blaine, and those hands on his head were about to drive him crazy. As much as he had loved fucking Blaine into the mattress, he also loved to give up control.

Blaine's hips bucked up, his hands keeping Finn's head in place, so he didn't have much choice but to relax his throat to get Blaine deeper inside of him. Blaine looked like he was on the edge: his head was thrown back, his back arched, and his fingers were digging hard into Finn's scalp.

Finn raised a hand to caress Blaine's balls, and it was all it took to send Blaine over the edge. He pulled at Finn's hair to warn him, but it was too late. Finn had time to take it out of his mouth, but Blaine shot his load all over Finn's chest. Some of it even landed on Finn's cheek and lip. Finn licked his lips tentatively and was surprised to see that he quite liked it.

Blaine's eyes widened and he sat up straight, a demanding hand cupping Finn's neck to get him closer. With a hungry look, he licked Finn's cheek clean and devoured his mouth. He then licked at Finn's chest to get every single drop of his come. Finn looked at him, amazed and turned on, and pulled him down to lie on the bed together. Blaine let out a huffed breath, settling in the crook of Finn's arm.

"So, that was amazing," Finn breathed out.

Blaine nodded. Finn was about to fall asleep when Blaine sat up in the bed like he'd suddenly realized something.

"Finn! Today was Valentine's Day!"

"Fuck."


	3. July

This chapter: Finn/Rachel, Kurt/Blaine (mentions of Kurt/Rachel and Finn/Blaine)

Warning: angst, angsty sex

* * *

><p>Rachel was putting on her earrings in the bathroom and sighed happily. Blaine had graduated at last, which meant that Finn and he had moved in with Rachel and Kurt. They didn't start college until September, but they moved in June, because they wanted to spend the summer all together, and because Finn and Blaine wanted to find jobs before school started.<p>

They had finished unpacking the day before and the four of them were going on a double date to celebrate. With one last glance at the mirror, Rachel deemed her outfit perfect and she joined the boys waiting for her in the living room. When she entered, Finn stood up and stared at her in admiration.

"You look beautiful," he said, pulling her closer to kiss her cheek.

"Gorgeous," Blaine added, nodding in approval.

"Your style has indeed improved a lot since you've started listening to my advice," Kurt said, but Rachel noticed that, as hard as he tried to hide it, he looked at her as if she was the only one in the room.

She grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"Shall we go?"

The boys stopped looking at her in awe and followed her out of the apartment. Rachel chuckled to herself. Despite everything else, living with three guys was sure great for her ego.

They walked a few blocks to a little Italian restaurant Kurt and Rachel loved. There was a gorgeous terrace in the back, which was great as the night was really warm.

They sat down and ordered. As they waited for their food, Finn smiled and lifted his glass for a toast.

"I just wanna say that I'm so glad to finally be here, in New York, with all of you. My best bro," he grinned at Blaine in front of him, "my awesome brother," he warmly looked at Kurt, "and the most beautiful and amazing girl ever," he finished, taking Rachel's hand in his own and kissing it softly.

"I missed you guys so much," Blaine added.

"Welcome to New York." Kurt raised his glass as well and they all clinked their glasses together.

Rachel was feeling perfectly happy. She was finally reunited with all her boys, who were her favorite people in the world - even more than Patty Lupone – and, most importantly, she was with her boyfriend at last. They knew that being apart wasn't going to be easy, but they made it work, and now they were together at last, enjoying a beautiful night and a delicious meal.

After dinner, they decided to go take a stroll to show Finn and Blaine their favorite places to hang out, the restaurant where Rachel waitressed, and the boutique where Kurt worked. They were walking slowly, enjoying the warm night and each other's presence, when Finn stopped in its tracks and turned to Rachel.

"Do you recognize this corner?"

Rachel looked around, trying to see if she remembered the place.

"This is where the guys in glee club serenaded you for me, two years ago."

Rachel laughed as a wave of memories hit her.

"Where did Puck find an accordion, anyway?"

Finn laughed. "And he knew how to play!"

Their laughter died down, and Finn leaned in slowly until their lips touched. The kiss felt so good; it was beautiful and really romantic. They were together at last, but Rachel couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

A nagging feeling that had been there for a few months now, but that she had learned to ignore. It chose this moment to come back, and as hard as she tried to forget it and enjoy the kiss, it still was there, telling her that there was something amiss.

They joined Blaine and Kurt who, busy catching up for the lost time, hadn't noticed Finn and Rachel had stopped. The four of them realized that they had walked back to their apartment building. They climbed up the stairs in silence, because it was quite late. Finn followed Rachel to their room and closed the door behind them.

This was it. They had been so exhausted with the move that every night since Finn got there, they had passed out as soon as they went to bed. They hadn't had sex in months, and as much as she was looking forward to it, Rachel was really nervous about it, and she didn't know why. Finn pulled her closer and kissed her softly, slowly unzipping her dress. He let out a huffed breath as he stared at her.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful you are," he whispered.

Rachel kissed him again, almost shyly, and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting her hands graze his skin as she pushed it off his shoulders. She slowly caressed him, rediscovering his skin and realizing that these months apart had made her forget the shapes and textures of his muscular body. She also realized that for quite some time, her mind had been reeling with memories of soft snowy skin and long lithe limbs.

She shook these thoughts away and went back to giving Finn the attention he deserved, but he was staring at her with a strange look. He looked as if he didn't quite see her there, his hands buried in her hair as if he was searching for something else. She took a deep breath and kissed him again. Her hands lingered awkwardly over his hips, as if their bodies didn't know how to be with each other anymore. She figured it must be normal, after all, they had been apart for so long, they just had to get used to each other again.

But that nagging feeling at the back of her mind kept suggesting that maybe this was awkward because she couldn't get someone else out of her mind - out of her heart.

And the way Finn held onto her shoulders, seemingly avoiding her breasts, hinted that he was maybe as confused with her body that she was with his.

They moved to the bed mechanically, slipping under the covers almost as if they wanted to hide – from themselves, or the other, or the world, Rachel didn't know. Finn made love to her slowly, lying on top of her with his face buried in the pillow next to her head. She felt saddened yet grateful for the lack of eye-contact.

It felt like an eternity, yet it couldn't have been more than five minutes. Rachel suspected that even with his "mailman problem", Finn had faked an orgasm: his body stayed perfectly still when he came, instead of trembling all over like he used to do. He also stood up really quickly after it to go throw away the – presumably empty – condom away.

Rachel kissed him on the cheek when he came back to bed, before turning her back to him so he couldn't see the tears running silently down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Finn closed the door to his and Rachel's room behind him. He felt his heart break a little, like it did every time Finn talked about Rachel or acted as if nothing ever happened between Blaine and him.<p>

Blaine knew they had agreed to forget what had happened between them. He knew that he really should do it, but there had definitely been something between Finn and him - more than just sex – and trying to forget about it almost hurt as much as remembering it.

He couldn't do anything about it, though. He didn't want to jeopardize Finn and Rachel's relationship, and he couldn't bear the thought of hurting Kurt. He still loved Kurt, and wanted to do everything he could to protect their relationship. He resolved to keep these feelings for himself, no matter how badly his heart broke every time he saw Finn.

He followed Kurt into their room and closed the door behind them. They stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsaid things like a shield between them and neither of them could move. Blaine opened his eyes he didn't realize he had closed, and tried to forget these strong, muscular arms and clumsy legs. He tried to focus on the beautiful man standing in front of him, anxiously waiting to finally be together for the first time in months.

They took off their shirts, because anything seemed easier than taking that one step and actually touching each other. Blaine's breath caught in his throat. The skin and muscles in front of him were lean and pale, so different from the ones in Blaine's mind, who couldn't quite wrap his head around what he was seeing.

Blaine felt Kurt's eyes linger on his body, his stare stilling somewhere mid-Blaine's chest, with a wistful expression on his face that Blaine couldn't really understand. Kurt, actually, looked like Blaine felt: like he was missing something, like Blaine's body wasn't quite what he needed.

It was all over in a second, though, and Kurt pulled him closer to kiss him, making Blaine think that he might have imagined it. Kurt's skin was hot under Blaine's fingers, almost burning, keeping Blaine from holding him for too long. Blaine let his fingers run all over Kurt's body, rediscovering it without getting burned.

And suddenly Kurt shivered and his skin felt colder under Blaine's touch. Blaine was confused; touching Kurt felt strange, unnatural, and he didn't know what he wanted anymore. He knew he wanted to make Kurt happy, though, so he climbed on the bed undoing his belt and tossing his pants on the floor.

Kurt approached slowly, shedding his pants too, and stood next to the bed. His fingers grazed Blaine's chest, teasing his nipples, but the touch felt more like he was looking for something that wasn't there than if he was trying to turn Blaine on. Despite this and the strangeness of the situation, Blaine felt himself becoming harder; his nipples had always been a very erogenous zone.

He pulled Kurt on top of him and they kissed distractedly. Blaine was turned on, but it was a weird feeling. His body needed some release – he was aroused physically – but his mind was completely detached from it. He decided to go for it, as he could feel Kurt's hardness against his own. Blaine's hips bucked up into Kurt's crotch and the contact made both of them moan. Kurt fronded down, meeting Blaine's thrusts, until it all became way too much but still not enough.

"Need you," Kurt grunted, tugging his briefs down.

Blaine imitated him as Kurt found lube and a condom in his bedside table. Kurt slicked two of his fingers and Blaine's legs spread of their own accord. Kurt shifted to his knees and brought his hand to his own entrance to prepare himself.

Right.

Blaine suddenly remembered that Kurt usually bottomed, and he was hit with an overwhelming wave of _Finn_. His mind was filled with images of Finn taking him, hard, filling him completely. He was overcome with a heavy feeling of emptiness, and he wanted to run away.

"Blaine?" Kurt's worried voice interrupted his internal crisis.

Blaine saw that Kurt was now lying next to him and that he was done stretching himself. He took a deep breath and put on the condom, wanting to get this over with. He lay on top of Kurt and kept his eyes on the headboard above Kurt's head while he penetrated him. He couldn't bear to look at the worried and disappointed expression on his face.

Luckily, it was over pretty soon: Kurt was stroking his own cock all the way through it. As he climaxed, he clenched around Blaine, which sent him over the edge. Blaine slipped out carefully and made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and sank to the floor. He stayed like this for the longest time, only coming out when he was certain Kurt was asleep.


	4. August

This chapter: Blaine/Rachel

Warning: cheating, drunk sex

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in her room, reading and trying to get her mind off things. Finn and Kurt had left for the evening. Finn didn't say where they were going and Rachel didn't even bother asking. It had been more than a month since Finn and Blaine had moved in, and things had only gotten worse. They had tried having sex a few more times, for the sake of saving their relationship, but it was still awkward and unsatisfying. Neither of them tried to talk about it - Rachel didn't want to confess that she had cheated on him with his <em>gay<em> stepbrother.

Kurt and Blaine seemed to have problems too, so there was a lot of tension in the apartment. Rachel was glad Finn and Kurt weren't there. She would be able to relax and think of something else. A knock on her door reminded her that she wasn't alone in the apartment: Blaine was still there. She told him to come in and set her book aside.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing?"

"Reading," she said, shrugging.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. How about you?"

"Same. I'm just trying to take my mind off things."

Rachel nodded and was about to go back to her book, but Blaine wasn't leaving.

"What do you say we get drunk and forget our troubles?" he suggested.

Rachel looked at him, considering his offer.

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Give me five minutes, and I'll go down the street to get a few bottles of wine."

"Perfect!"

After he left, she went in the living room to put on some music – some instrumental jazz to set the mood for a lazy drunken night in. She dimmed the lights and waited for him to come back. He arrived a few minutes later and toed off his shoes, handing her a bag holding four - four! - bottles of red wine.

"Somebody plans to get drunk," she teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"Gotta numb the pain, honey," he replied, winking, and you couldn't guess that he actually felt pain, with the cheerful way he always acted.

"I'll go get some – " he started to say, on his way to the kitchen, but Rachel cut him off.

"Forget glasses, just bring back a corkscrew!" she yelled through the apartment.

He came back and tossed her the corkscrew, settling on the couch next to her.

"Who wants to get drunk, now?" he teased as she opened two of the bottles and handed him one.

"Shut up. Cheers," she added, clinking their bottles together.

It was awkward at first, as neither of them wanted to talk about what was bothering them. Rachel certainly didn't want to confess that she cheated on her boyfriend with Blaine's boyfriend. She also knew that Blaine was very secretive about his problems: he kept a cheerful façade and insisted he could solve them by himself.

They resorted to talk about school – they were going back in a few weeks – and work. Wine was quickly disappearing and Rachel's bottle was about half empty when the conversation switched to relationships. Rachel sighed.

"I just miss how Finn and I used to be back then... Before New York."

Blaine nodded as if he knew exactly how she felt.

"It's just so different now. We barely ever have sex anymore."

Rachel didn't know what made her talk about that. She never talked about sex with Blaine before, but there she was, and soon enough, she told him everything she could without admitting her adultery. Blaine sat closer to her and pulled her into a hug. His words were slurred as he comforted her and she could see that his bottle was almost empty.

"Honey, you and Finn are a great couple. I think the fact that you're always together now, that you have nowhere to escape, is difficult on you two. I know that he loves you, and I think he's very lucky to have you."

Rachel looked up at him, and her eyes caught on his wet, wine-stained lips.

"You think so?" she asked, her voice barely a squeak.

"I know so, sweetie. You just need to relax. Turn around."

She drank the last swigs from her bottle and set it down before turning her back to Blaine. He kneeled behind her to massage her, sweeping her hair out of the way. He started kneading the muscles of her shoulders. He pushed down the fine straps of her dress, and she could feel how warm and soft his hands were. Blaine was apparently really gifted at back rubs; Rachel could feel all her stress and problems melt away as he pressed hard between her shoulder blades.

Her whole body went limp under his touch; she leaned back on him, the mix of alcohol, warmth, and the relaxing massage making her melt into his arms. Their position made it difficult for him to continue massaging her; he let his fingers graze her arms and the thin fabric of her dress down her sides.

"You're really good at this, you know?" she whispered, curling like a cat against Blaine.

"I try," he chuckled against her ear.

"More wine," she requested, making grabby hands at her empty bottle.

Blaine gently pushed her away to get a new bottle. He uncorked it and took a swig before handing it to her. Rachel took a big gulp of wine and pulled Blaine by his sleeve.

"Get back here," she demanded, going back to cuddling as soon as he sat next to her.

She pressed herself against him, almost sitting in his lap, enjoying his warmth and the way his strong muscles held her. Blaine pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"You smell so good," he murmured, his voice muffled. "So soft," he added, digging his fingers into her mane.

Rachel was feeling so good. The wine was numbing her limbs, but at the same time, it made every inch of her body over sensitive. Blaine's fingers on her scalp were igniting something inside of her that she couldn't quite define. As she looked up and their eyes met, however, she knew. She was burning with desire for Blaine and she needed to be so much closer to him.

She shifted around to straddle him and put her arms around his neck. His hands slid up her thighs to rest on her hips and she felt like he had set her entire body on fire. The air in the room was thick with electricity and a sense of urgency as they stared into each other's eyes. Time seemed to still; an overwhelming wave of lust hit them hard. Rachel closed her eyes for a second, trying to get out of this urging haze.

When she opened them again, her lips were about an inch apart from Blaine's. She could feel his panted breath on her skin; it was simply irresistible. She leaned over and their lips touched at last. Sparks ran down her spine and her fingers curled into his hair, trying to get him even closer. His lips parted to let out a moan and their tongues met, warn and slick, tasting each other.

Blaine's hands trailed up to cup her face, and she remembered that he user to do that way back then, that one time they kissed, and that it turned her on like crazy. He bit on her bottom lip as she pulled at the hem of his shirt. She needed to feel his skin. She slowly pulled his shirt off and pressed herself against him. His warmth irradiated through the thin fabric of her dress and it made her feel more alive that she had in months.

She kissed a trail from his shoulder to his ear, licking the spot where his earlobe met his neck. Blaine hissed and gripped her thighs, bucking his hips up. His mouth found hers and they shared a wet, sloppy kiss.

"Want you so much," he groaned into the kiss.

She ground down in his lap: she wanted to feel just how much he wanted her. His hands found their way under her dress and he caressed her upper thighs, just along the hem of her panties. It was driving her crazy; she needed more, she needed to be touched. She could feel that she was already dripping wet.

"Need you – touch me," she panted desperately in his mouth.

Blaine pushed her off him to make her sit on the couch and he slid to the floor, kneeling between her legs. He reached under her dress, his hands trailing slowly between her thighs. He was dangerously close to her core and the look on his face was primal. She felt like a prey waiting to be devoured – and she wouldn't have it any other way.

He licked his lips and, staring right into her eyes, hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties. He took them off inch by inch, excruciatingly slowly, and never once did he break his gaze. She felt like she was about to burst from anticipation, but she loved seeing him dominant like this. Unable to wait a second longer, she kicked off her panties when they were about mid-calf and she pulled Blaine up for a kiss.

They were licking, biting, panting – they couldn't get enough of each other – and Rachel's hips started bucking up. Blaine kneeled down on the floor again and pushed her dress to her waist. He spread kisses on her open thighs, getting closer and closer until finally...

His warm mouth was on her, his tongue spreading her folds apart. He let out a moan as he tasted her, and the wanton sound made her squeeze her thighs around his head. Blaine's tongue pushed inside of her, his fingers grasping her thighs, and Rachel threw her head back in pleasure. Her fingers dug into his scalp to keep him there. The pleasure mixed with the alcohol made her feel dizzy and she moaned his name, begging for release. Her hands trailed to his back and she planted her nails into his skin. His tongue worked faster, his thumb rubbed her clit to bring her over the edge.

"Blaine, I'm gonna – "

He bit hard on her thigh and she screamed his name as the wave hit her. Blaine watched in awe as she came down panting. She smoothed down her dress and took a sip for the long-forgotten wine bottle.

"Now, come here," she said, pulling him up.

She worked to undo his belt buckle and he stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"You don't have to, you know..."

"Stop being such a gentleman," she slurred. "This is just two friends helping each other out."

She resumed undressing him as she spoke, and he was now down to his underwear. She palmed his hard cock through his boxers and watched as he closed his eyes and bit his lips. She slid his boxers down to the floor and made him sit on the couch. With another sip of wine, she straddled him and took his cock in her hand. He pulled her in for a rough kiss and panted in her mouth as she stroked his cock harder. His mouth trailed to her neck and he moaned in her ear, begging her for _more, please, faster_. She quickened her pace as he begged and moaned. He bucked his hips up a few times, spilling himself all over her hand as he bit into her shoulder. He took a long sip from the bottle and tried to recover his breath before kissing her softly.

"Rachel, that was amazing," he whispered.

"It really was," she nodded.

Awkwardness suddenly filled the air. They cleaned up and got dressed, before drinking the rest of the bottle in silence.

The next day, Rachel woke up with a killing headache and a feeling of deep shame and guilt. Blaine was nowhere to be found.


	5. September

This chapter: Finn/Kurt

Warning: Cheating

* * *

><p>Finn threw his keys on the table by the door and kicked off his shoes. He was glad he was finally home: his day had been hectic. He had found a job at a video store three blocks away and they had been swamped all day. He just wanted to take a shower and play Mario Galaxy all night. A quick look on the kitchen chalkboard told him that Rachel had a class and Blaine was working. No word from Kurt, but the apartment was empty, and Finn was really glad he finally could get some alone time. He picked up an old pair of sweatpants and made his way to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and stopped still when he saw the scene.<p>

A dozen candles dimly lit the room. The bath was full of bubbles, and Kurt was in it. Luckily, the bubbles covered "everything". Finn was about to mumble a quick "sorry" and leave when he noticed that Kurt was silently crying, his eyes closed. He hadn't noticed Finn's presence yet, but Finn just couldn't leave him like that; he _had_ to comfort him. He kneeled next to the bathtub.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Kurt almost jumped out of the tub, startled.

"Finn!" he shrieked. "How did you get in here?"

"Door wasn't locked." Finn shrugged.

"Because I was supposed to be alone! Didn't you have that thing – Never mind," he sighed, "what do you want?"

"I just want to know what's wrong."

"What's wrong is you bursting in the bathroom when I'm trying to have some me-time for the first time in months!"

"Dude, no – I mean, why were you crying?"

Kurt shrugged and looked away.

"Just go away, okay?" he sighed.

"I can't comfort you if I don't know what's wrong," Finn said stubbornly, lifting a hand to stroke Kurt's shoulder.

"Finn, I'm naked!"

"So? It's no big deal."

"It is to me!"

Finn shed his shirt on the floor, quickly followed by his pants, boxers and socks.

"See? Now we're even."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I just wanna show you that I'm totally okay with you being naked."

"Well, _I'm_ not! Finn, what are you doing?"

Finn was climbing into the bathtub and sat down in front of Kurt.

"It's chilly out there! Now we can talk."

"I don't wanna talk, Finn! I just want to take a nice, relaxing bath, _alone_!" Kurt's voice was getting really high-pitched, like it always did when he was pissed off.

"Shh, calm down, dude, it's okay. We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. About a minute later, he opened them again.

"Why are you still here?"

"To comfort you." Finn felt like he was pointing out the obvious. "Come here."

He pulled Kurt's hands and made him turn around to sit between Finn's legs, his back to Finn's chest.

Kurt sighed. "I just hope you know how fantastically inappropriate this is."

Finn said nothing. Instead, he took a washcloth and started rubbing it up and down Kurt's arms. Slowly, Kurt started to sink down against him. Finn began to gently clean Kurt's chest. Kurt's head lulled back on Finn's shoulder and Finn could see his eyes were closed and a soft smile adorned his features. Finn leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Feeling better?"

Kurt's smile widened and his only answer was a soft moan. Without noticing, Finn dropped the washcloth and was now running his fingertips all over Kurt's skin. He could see goose bumps spreading all over the pale flesh, and Kurt stretched his neck, letting out another moan. Finn couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt's neck. The skin was so appealing, looking warm and soft. He leaned in and spread kisses all over it, from Kurt's delicate earlobe to his shoulder. He hadn't been this close to someone in weeks – things with Rachel were friendly at best – and the feeling of a warm body against him turned him on to no end. Kurt pressed closer and Finn realized that her had a huge hard on, pressing against Kurt's back.  
>Finn closed his eyes, waiting for Kurt to freak out or flee out of the tub.<p>

He waited, but nothing happened. Maybe Kurt hadn't noticed. Maybe he didn't mind. Carefully Finn opened his eyes. Kurt's were still closed, and he looked peaceful, almost as if he were asleep.  
>Tentatively, Finn started caressing him again. Kurt opened his eyes and turned to look at him.<p>

"Thanks," he murmured.

Finn smiled. He was glad he had managed to comfort him. Kurt leaned in and their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss. Finn's eyes fluttered close and he felt Kurt's hand cupping the back of his neck to get him closer. Finn parted his lips to deepen the kiss. It was warm and amazing and pretty much everything he didn't know he wanted. Kurt eventually pulled away and Finn could swear his heart broke a little.

"Not that this isn't amazing, but I'm a bit uncomfortable."

Finn looked down and realized that Kurt's body was contorted in a weird position so that they could kiss. Finn chuckled.

"Let's go to bed."

They wrapped themselves in huge bath towels and made their way to Finn and Rachel's room. They tucked themselves under a thick blanket and Finn pulled Kurt closer, spooning him. He felt so good like this. Kurt's body was warm against his, and his skin was incredibly soft. Finn closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, comfortably numbed by the faint scent of bubble bath lingering on Kurt's skin. He spread some light kisses on Kurt's back and was just about to fall asleep when Kurt spoke.

"Say, Finn?"

"Hm?"

"When we were in the bath, earlier... Was that an erection?"

Finn's eyes shot open and he pushed Kurt away.

"N-no! Of course not! Why would – " Kurt had noticed. Finn was so screwed.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said teasingly. "It really felt like you were hard... for me," he added as a whisper.

Finn felt himself blushing hard as he felt a hand cupping his dick. It obviously had a mind of its own, since it was getting harder by the second, in spite of how embarrassed Finn felt. Kurt started to move his hand and Finn threw caution to the wind. He was obviously not the only one who wanted it, so he decided to go for it. He pulled Kurt closer and kissed him hungrily. He bit on Kurt's lower lip, making him gasp. Rolling on his back, he pulled Kurt on top of him. Their cocks brushed together and Kurt moaned into Finn's mouth. Needing more of that enticing sound, Finn bucked his hips up to get more friction.

Kurt moaned again and kneeled above Finn, straddling him. Their erections were now perfectly aligned. All Kurt had to do was grind down on him, which he did, excruciatingly slowly. He looked Finn straight in the eye, smiling teasingly.

Finn couldn't take more. He ravished Kurt's mouth, growling as he did so, and gripped Kurt's hips strongly. He took control of Kurt's movements, guiding him up and down, thrusting his hips up to meet him. Kurt looked beautiful like that, on top of him, riding him. The thought of Kurt _riding_ him brought images to Finn's mind. Images of Kurt slowly sinking down on his dick, of Finn pounding hard into him.

Shouting Kurt's name, he sat up to keep him close and bit into Kurt's shoulder as he came hard.  
>The whole thing triggered Kurt's release, and he dug his fingernails into Finn's back as his come joined Finn's on their chests. Keeping Kurt close, Finn fell down on the bed and kissed him softly.<p>

"Oh my god," he whispered breathlessly.

Kurt smiled at him and spread kisses on his cheeks as he drifted to sleep.  
>When Finn woke up in the middle of the night, the slender figure snoring next to him wasn't the one from his dreams. He couldn't go back to sleep, and he was craving some warm milk.<p>

He went to the kitchen, only to find Kurt slouched in a chair, nursing a mug of warm milk. Finn nodded awkwardly and filled a mug before putting it in the microwave. They drank in silence. Both knew that they should never talk about that night, and if they sat a bit closer than usual, neither of them pointed it out.


	6. October

This chapter: Kurt/Blaine; Kurt/Rachel

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking quickly under the late October rain. He was meeting Kurt at a coffee place two blocks away from his work. They really needed to talk: they could barely be alone together and they hadn't had sex in months. Blaine wondered how they could have let their relationship crumble to pieces like this. He kept asking himself this question, and the only answer he came up with was that maybe he didn't want to save this relationship. Maybe he'd waited until it was too late to save it.<p>

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost passed by the coffee shop without noticing it. He went in, and Kurt was already at a table, waiting for him with two cups.

"Medium drip," Kurt offered as Blaine sat down in front of him.

Blaine was hit by a wave of memories. He saw Kurt and himself, back in high school. He remembered first loves, coffee orders, and all the good times they had, at a table just like this one. For a minute, he just stared at Kurt, unable to speak, wondering if he could really say goodbye to all of this.

"You wanted to talk?"

Kurt spoke and Blaine looked at him – really looked at him – for the first time in weeks. He realized he didn't recognize him anymore. He wasn't that boy he had madly fallen in love with three years ago.

"Kurt, it's not working. I don't even know you anymore."

Kurt nodded, on the verge of tears.

"I don't think we can fix us anymore. But I think you deserve the truth."

Kurt looked up, surprised and curious.

"Last year, when I was still in Lima, Finn and I had a – a thing. I mean, we slept together."

Kurt looked stunned.

"Finn?"  
>Blaine nodded and kept explaining. "It was just a one-time thing. I tried to get over him, to give you and me a chance... But the truth is... I'm in love with Finn."<p>

Blaine had never admitted this to anyone, not even himself, but he knew right then and there that it was true.

"I still love you, Kurt. But I'm not in love with you. I don't think we can stay together like this."

Kurt nodded, and he was crying, but he looked at Blaine, and he smiled through his tears.

"Blaine, I have to tell you the truth too. I slept with Rachel. I mean, we were drunk, but I think I'm in love with her."

Blaine was crying too, now, but they were tears of relief. He had been so afraid to hurt Kurt, but actually he just set him free to be with the one he really loved. He leaned in and pulled Kurt into a hug. They cried like this for a long time, finally feeling safe into each other's arms.

"I hope you'll be happy with her, Kurt."

"And I hope we can stay friends. And I ask that in a totally non-cliché way."

They laughed through their tears, and Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course we can."

Kurt had been nursing the same drink for an hour now. He didn't feel like getting drunk tonight, and Rachel understood, even though she had proposed a night out to take his mind off the break-up.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked gently. "Why did you guys break up?"

He sighed and shrugged. "It just wasn't working anymore. We fell out of love, I guess."

Rachel took a sip of her drink and tried to ignore this strange feeling of hope rising in her chest. Kurt was distractedly playing with the straw in his cocktail. It didn't seem like he had anything else to say so she pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's dance!"

He followed her, dragging his feet at first, but he let himself enjoy it after a little while. Rachel prided herself for that: she always got told her enthusiasm was contagious.

They weren't drunk, this time, and Kurt needed some time to heal from the break-up. As much as she wanted to press up against him as they danced, she made sure to keep a reasonable distance from him.  
>It was going quite well, but then she noticed him staring at her, not once taking his eyed off her.<br>She held his gaze and could feel the sexual tension rising around them. He ran his hands down her arms, resting them lightly on her hips. He wasn't pulling her closer, but she was irresistibly attracted towards him. They were soon pressed together, and if she leaned in, she could just...

He leaned in and pressed their lips together. She parted her lips to deepen the kiss and let out a breathless moan. A moan that sufficed to express all the longing, the repressed feelings, everything she had been craving all these months. He broke the kiss, and she felt like she was drowning, but he kept her close, whispering in her ear.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

Rachel nodded and followed him out of the club. Kurt spoke up as soon as they got out.

"Rachel, we need to talk."

Rachel stopped in her tracks, worried by the tone of his voice, but he took her hand and pulled her along as he continued talking.

"There's another reason Blaine and I broke up. I'm in love with you, Rachel; I have been ever since that night, on New Year's Eve."

Rachel's jaw dropped and she couldn't speak – her mind went completely blank. Kurt stopped to face her. Looking worried, he took her hands between his.

"Look, I'm sorry I just dropped this on you. I just needed to be honest with you - and with myself. I'd understand if – "

Rachel finally snapped out of her stupor.

"I love you too," she said quickly, relieved that she finally let go of that burden.

Kurt was looking at her like he couldn't believe what was happening. She hated to crush him when he looked so happy, but she had to tell him the truth – even if she felt like she was about to burst from all her mixed emotions.

"But I can't just break up with Finn," she continued. "I love him, and it would kill him, he just got here in New York..."

"I think he'll be fine..."

"Kurt, he basically left everything behind just for me. He has nothing else, here."

"Rachel, there's something you need to know. Blaine was the one who initiated the break-up. Because he cheated on me... With Finn."

Rachel couldn't believe it. She was mad at him for cheating, even though she had done the same. She also couldn't figure out how they had managed to stay this long in a relationship when both of them were obviously unhappy in it. But a small part of her mind insisted on pointing out how perfect it would be if Finn and Blaine got together – then she could be with Kurt.

"Was it a one-time thing?" She cursed herself for asking, but she _needed_ to know.

"Yes, but Blaine said he's in love with Finn."

Rachel couldn't stop the little smile that crept on her face.

"Alright, I'll talk to Finn," she finally said.

"Great." Kurt's smile was brighter than ever before.

He pulled her closer and rested his hands on her hips. Shivers ran down her spine as he closed the distance between them. Their lips met, and for the first time in months, she felt happy.


	7. November

This chapter: Blaine/Finn, Kurt/Rachel

This is the last chapter, thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed it, it's been fantastic!

* * *

><p>"We need to talk."<p>

Finn and Rachel had the apartment to themselves. Finn was watching a game while Rachel was in their room, practicing a new solo. She came into the living room and everything from these last months, all the pain and sadness, Finn knew it all came down to this. These four little words. Finn switched the TV off and waited as she took place in the armchair in front of him. Rachel took a deep breath before starting to talk and Finn thought he would burst if he had to wait any longer.

"Finn," she finally said, "I have a confession to make."

Finn sat up and listened more intently. He had thought she just wanted to talk about how badly they had screwed up their relationship, but apparently she had more to say.

"Last year, when you were in Lima, I slept with someone. I – I didn't tell you because it was just one time, and I thought it didn't mean anything, but – " Rachel's voice broke and she looked away. Finn didn't know what to do; what are you supposed to do when your girlfriend has a breakdown while she admits she cheated on you?

She finally managed to compose herself.

"But the truth is, I fell in love."

Finn didn't have to ask the burning question: she took one look at him and answered. Finn remembered wistfully how well she knew him and how she could always guess what he wanted to say.

"It – it's Kurt," she answered, finally looking at him.

"But he's – " Finn stopped himself, remembering a time when he, too, questioned his sexuality.

"Finn, you and I can't pretend anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Even though he knew she was right, these were the hardest words he had ever had to say.

"Finn, we're not happy together."

Finn knew it was true. But still, it hurt to realize it had came to an end: his relationship with Rachel had defined who he was for so long. For five years, she had always been the one he would come running back to. He couldn't let that end like this.

"I came to New York just for you," he said. "You're the only thing for me here..."

"I don't think that's true."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine."

Finn couldn't speak. He just looked away, unable to meet Rachel's eye.

"Kurt told me," she finally said.

She got up and left, looking back as she opened the door.

"He loves you." Rachel closed the door behind her.

Finn stayed like this for hours. He couldn't move. He could barely process what was happening.  
>The door had just been closed on the love of his life – or so he had thought. Rachel and he had broken up several times, but he always knew, deep down, that they would end up together again.<br>For the first time, this one certainty that had kept him going for so long was gone, shattered. He knew it was truly over, now. There was no way they could ever fix this.

He managed to drag himself to the kitchen to get a beer. He stood in front of the open fridge for several minutes before closing it. Beer wouldn't cut it. He needed something stronger. He opened a cupboard and found an oversized bottle of Jack that Puck had given him when he left Lima. He let himself slide down against the fridge and sat down, opening the bottle.

The first three swigs burnt like hell down his throat, but he kept going. He enjoyed the sharp taste, distracting him from what he felt and slightly numbing him. He drank again and again, each tip of the bottle another shattered dream.

Rachel – he took a big gulp.

New York – another.

Blaine – he almost dropped the bottle because he was hallucinating.

Blaine was standing right in front of him, in the kitchen door frame. He dropped to his knees right in front of Finn and spoke, but Finn couldn't make out the words above the sound of his own heartbeat in his head. He reached out to know if Blaine was really there or if the whiskey somehow made him hallucinate.

His hand met Blaine's, who took it and held tight, reassuring Finn. The long-awaited touch stung Finn, who suddenly remembered months of repressed feelings.

"I tried so hard to forget," he slurred. "I thought it would mess everything up."

"I know," Blaine soothed. "It's okay."

Blaine was stroking his shoulder and Finn remembered what Rachel had said about Blaine loving him. At the back of his drunken, hazy mind, he realized that maybe he could love him back if he allowed himself to feel again.

He felt Blaine trying to pull him up, and Finn managed with great difficulty to get to his feet. Everything around him was spinning, and he couldn't even tell the floor from the ceiling. Blaine helped him walk as well as he could despite the height difference, and they somehow managed to make their way to Blaine's room. Finn face-planted on the bed. He felt Blaine snuggling next to him and pulling the covers over the two of them.

Finn woke up the next morning with a head ready to explode and a heart fighting to stay afloat of too many feelings. He had trouble remembering all that had happened. He definitely remembered Rachel leaving, his heart breaking, a huge bottle of Jack, and something that felt, strangely, just like falling in love.

He was really confused about that last part until he felt someone move on his right. He sat up in the bed and pushed the covers. Blaine was waking up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning," he said softly.

Finn was freaking out. Rachel had just broken up with him and he was already in Blaine's bed?

"Did we – ?" he asked, afraid of the answer even though they were both fully clothed.

Blaine chuckled. "Of course not. You were so wasted, I just took care of you and put you to bed."

Finn let out a relieved sigh.

"We may have cuddled, though," Blaine added with a little smile. "Come, I'll make some coffee," he said, getting up.

"Is Rachel here?"

"Kurt took her out to cheer her up and he swore he'd keep her out of the apartment so I could do the same for you."

The mention of Kurt reminded Finn of the reason why Rachel had dumped him.

"Are they – are they together now?"

"I don't think so – maybe. But I think it's working out for the best."

"Yeah, they'd be perfect together," Finn begrudgingly admitted.

"I wasn't talking about them."

Finn's eyes widened.

"I tried, but I never managed to get over you. Probably because I didn't want to forget you."

Finn was sitting straight in the bed now, trying to face repressed feelings that had only ever resurfaced in some drunken lonely nights.

"The truth is, I'm in love with you, Finn."

Finn got up and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I think I'm in love with you too."

Blaine pulled him closer, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Come on, I could really use a cup of coffee," Blaine finally said, pulling away.

Maybe this really could work out.

Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Finn were all together in the kitchen for the first time in weeks.  
>They were done avoiding each other, and quite frankly, they were all a bit scared of Kurt who had put his foot down, screaming that they were "all gonna have Thanksgiving dinner together, goddammit!"<p>

Kurt put the last dish on the table and sat down with the others. He raised his glass.

"Thank you for all being here tonight. To our family!"

They all raised their glasses with him.

"A quite dysfunctional family, I have to say," Rachel added.

Blaine chuckled and Finn looked at him fondly.

"We really have to talk, haven't we?"

The others all seemed relieved that Finn brought up the subject.

"Listen," Kurt began. "We can't deny it: Rachel and I love each other, and you guys know it. And we know about you two."

"He's right," Blaine agreed. "We have to stop trying to avoid hurting each other's feelings by hiding the truth."

Rachel nodded. "The only way this is gonna work is if we're all honest with each other. The truth is, Kurt and I are in love and we want to be together."

"It would mean a lot to us to know you're okay with it," Kurt added.

"Absolutely," Blaine said, grinning. "You guys are perfect for each other."

They all looked at Finn, who was hesitant. It was all so new to him; the pain from the breakup was still fresh. He looked at them: Kurt and Rachel were holding hands under the table, anxiously waiting for his answer; they both looked happier than he had ever seen them. Blaine was looking at him too, and something in his eyes made Finn realize that they had a shot at being this happy together, too.

"Totally. You guys are like soul mates, or something," he said with a little smile.

"Oh thank god," Kurt let out a relieved sigh and pulled Rachel into a hug.

Finn was doing the dishes while the others finished eating dessert. Blaine walked into the kitchen and started helping him. They worked in silence, and it was a bit awkward, but it has been months since they had been alone together, and Finn really missed Blaine.

"So," Blaine finally spoke. "What does this mean for us?"

"Well, I think they pretty much gave us their blessing..."

"Are you kidding? As soon as I told Kurt he told Rachel and they've been working to get us together ever since!" Blaine said with a chuckle.

Finn smiled softly.

"Well, I guess we can try to see where this is going... I'm still really confused and hurt, you know, because of the breakup, but you make me happy, dude."

Blaine stood on his tiptoes and Finn leaned down. Their lips met and it felt like home. Finn wondered why it took them so long to do this; it felt like it could have solved everything way sooner.  
>He pulled Blaine closer, and if Blaine minded getting water and foam on his shirt, he didn't say a thing.<p>

It had all been unpredictable. But it turned out all right in the end. They'd have the time of their lives.


End file.
